Parents of ezra
by Fierysun
Summary: What if Ezra's parent were alive and Rex knew where they were.spoilers for season 2 episode 3. Oneshot


OK this is just something I came up with after watching season 2 episode 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize

Flaimers will be given to Kanan to give to Ezra for targets

"Captain Rex was wondering the ship. It was late at night so no one was up or so he though/

"What was that?" He asked himself hearing a sniffling noise coming from one of the less-used rooms  
"He looked inside and what he saw surprised him. He saw Ezra on the verge of tears staring at a picture of two people who he hadn't seen in over fifteen years

"Ephraim Bridger and Mira sisten" (a/n I thought I would have him know them before they got married so I had to come up with a name) he said in surprise

"Mom and Dad..." Ezra whispered " I miss you so much." 

"But I remember hearing they were on tatooine recently" he whispered to himself "maybe I can gain at least some trust from Kanan if I reunite them"

"After leaving Ezra Rex wandered the ship trying to figure out a way to get Ephraim and Mira to the ship

"I need to tell someone so they can cover for me who can I trust not to reveal the surprise and who can help" he asked aloud

"Unfortunately he stopped watching where he was going and then...br /"Ahh umph sorry rex" said a female voice

"Rex looked up to see who he ran into "oh Hara I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" Rex apologized quickly "Oh it's OK Rex anything specific you were thinking about?" she asked sweetly

"Yes actually and maybe you can help me" he said smiling

"Oh and what's that" she asked

"Rex looked around and pulled her into a closet "sorry I only did that because its supposed to be a surprise..." He said looking down to meet her gaze "can I trust you to help me and keep it a secret"

"Of course Rex what is it" she replied honestly

"OK last night I saw Ezra staring at a picture of two people that I knew... " Rex started "yes continue "said Hara

"well their alive and I know where"he said

"Well who are they?" Asked Hara

"Ezra's parents" Rex replied

"And you need my help to get there and get them to make Ezra happy and win trust points with Kanan" Hara finished for him

"Yes you in" Rex asked

"What's the plan" she asked

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

"Asoka I'm going to take Rex to tatooine for supplies" hara called

"OK" Asoka called from the next room

"Need any help Hara" asked Zeb

"No Zeb what I need is for you and Chopper to run diagnostics on the phantom " she told him in her no nonsense voice

"And Kanan your not needed either go train Ezra or something" she told him

"Oh fine" he replied

"Someone get Kanan caff" she called before leaving

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

*On tatooine*

"So how will we find them" Hera asked Rex curiously

"You've seen the picture just look for someone who looks like that" he told her

"You mean like her" Hara asked pointing at a woman looking at a vendor cart

She had long blue-ish hair and light blue eyes and was wearing a long beige dress designed for the heat

"Yes its Mira let me do the talking sense I know her" Rex said to which hara nodded and they started to walk over

"Hey Mira?" Rex whispered to the woman who startled looked over

"Rex?" Mira asked

"Yes get Ephraim and meet me by the ship outside the city in an hour

"O-Ok" she stuttered in surprise

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

*one hour later*

"ah there you are" Rex said smiling

"Rex not that it's not good too see you but what are you doing here and how did you- oh I'm sorry who are you" asked Ephraim just seeing the twi'lik

"Ephraim is tall with blue hair and electric blue eyes he was wearing a beige long sleeve shirt and brown pants also made for the heat

"My name's hara and this is my ship that we used to get here its called the ghost" she told them

"OK but that doesn't explain the why?" Mira said " if I know Rex he never goes somewhere without a reason"

"I go get it" Hara replied after Rex gave her a look

After a minute she came back with a holodisk

"What's on the disk" asked Mira curiously

"Just take a look" said Hara " its a picture of me and my crew that's spector 1 Kanan he's a Jedi, I'm Spector 2, spector 3 is the droid Chopper, Spector 4 is the lasan Zeb, Spector 5 is the mando sabine, and last but not least Spector 6-"

"Ezra!" Mira and Ephraim cried together

"Yup they're all on the mother ship would you like to come help us fight the Empire?" Hara asked to which they both nodded eagerly

"Oh there's one more thing you should know" Hara told them as they walked onto the ghost "oh what's that" asked Mira " Kanan is training Ezra is the force" she told them "I knew he was force sensitive" Mira cheered

"Shhh be quiet for a minute" Hara told them to which they nodded

"Asoka we're on our way back don't ask why but get Ezra to the airlock and make sure he's blindfolded"

"Okay...? I'll make sure" Asoka said questioningly

"I can't believe it we'll get to see our little boy again!" Mira cried in joy "you said what we were both thinking" said Ephraim with just as much joy

The rest of the trip went by uneventfully with just the Bridget's chatting joyfully in the background

"There it is" Hara said as they approached the ship"Asoka you letting us in or what"

"hey Hara I thought you and Rex were getting supplies?" Said Kanan " and why did you have me blindfold Ezra"

"Ya what's the deal" asked the still blindfolded Ezra

"Just this" said the smiling Rex taking off Ezra's blindfold

As soon as he said that Ephrem and Mira came out of the ship

Ezra just stared before running just within arms reach of his mother who rested a hand on Ezra's cheek

"Mom" Ezra said in tears jumping into her embrace as his father joined in the family hug

"Hara said that this was your plan?" Kanan asked Rex "I saw him sad last night and didn't like it then I remembered hearing they escaped into tatooine so I convinced Hara to help me get them" Rex told him

"Well someone just gained some trust points" Hara said leaning on Kanan's arm

"Yes yes he did" Kanan said smiling

 **read and review**

 **~F.S.**


End file.
